For the Love of the Gods
by Stardust63
Summary: Sansa is forced to marry Joffrey while she loves another and when that happens, temptations cannot be controlled for long. As the Queen of the Realm, she must be kind and true to her King. Unfortunately for Joffrey, the truth will come in another form. *Flashbacks* *M for Language.*


This is a very short, one chapter fic where Joffrey is still alive and Sandor did not desert. It is Sandor/Sansa, but warning, it is a tragedy. Just something I came up with while struggling with my Mance/Sansa fic. Enjoy.

...

My fate

...

 _ **"I present to you, King Joffrey Baratheon and Queen Sansa Baratheon!"**_

Her blue eyes opened and adjusted to the darkness she had become too familiar with. How long had she been in there? A few days? Weeks? Sansa lost count after the first two days as sanity turned into blurred madness. Just like every other day before, the door creaked open and a tall woman walked into the small room, looking down upon her with a frown and wrinkles on her cheeks that proved her age. Sansa slowly looked up at her and listened to the words,

"Confess."

She closed her eyes again, hoping she was still dreaming but the words continued, "Confess and you shall be free." Confess? To what? Confess to the fact she loved him? Confess that she was happy and safe with him? Her head tilted up and her voice whispered back, "I can't." The tall woman hissed, "You can't or you won't?" She felt as though Cersei herself was in the room interrogating her, but her response stayed straight and true, "I cannot confess when I did nothing wrong." For a moment Sansa was proud of herself when the woman sighed and left the room, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind her, locking Sansa inside for another few days.

How did the Princess of the North get here? She asked herself that question all hours of the day until she thinks of him and questions turn into sighs and sighs turn into tears. She wished she had never married Joffrey, for then she would not be where she was now.

...

She was young, beautiful, and so very naive when it came to the King. Sansa watched the ladies at court flirt with Joffrey and it angered her so, but at the end of the day, she was dancing in his arms, sitting at his side, and he was kissing her lips. When he began to change, that was when Sansa wished she had run away while she still could. The beatings, the torment of her traitor blood, it was messing with her mind and driving her crazy when she was alone. Yet, through all the darkness, through all the death, her savior came in the form of a scarred man. A scarred man that was the King's dog and right hand guard.

He escorted her through the halls until he knew she was safe in her chamber, his hand keeping hold of her arm as to make sure no one took her away. She would smile at him and question, "Afraid I will be taken, Ser?" He would growl, "Shut up, girl, I'm just making sure you don't run. Stop calling me 'Ser' too, I'm not a knight." It was the next day that after he brought her to her chamber, Sansa whispered,

"Goodnight, Sandor."

It was those few words that started it all. Calling him by his name ignited something for them both and each had an understanding for one another. He did not see her as a child anymore, but a flowered woman that was to marry the wrong person. As weeks went, bruises began to heal and in their place were cuts. The closeness that Sandor and Sansa shared was kept secret, but when he could and when no one was watching, Sandor would not only escort Sansa to her chamber, but sneak inside to speak with her. He would watch the delicate little bird tend to her own cuts from Ser Meryn's hand whilst he mumbled, "I'll kill that Meryn fucking Trant for what he does to you. Someday soon I'll-"

"Stop speaking like that. Cuts heal just like bruises and the skin will be clear soon enough."

When Stannis tried to invade Kings Landing, Sandor came to her, pleading through his drunken slurs that she leave with him that very night. He was covered in the enemies blood mixed with his own. When she shook her head no, Sandor grabbed her and threw her upon the bed.

"I could do it, you know? I could rape you right here, fuck you bloody and leave a pup in your belly. They would call you a harlot and a whore and give you to me when they knew it was mine. I would be able to have you for myself as my wife. Every night I would kiss you pretty bosom and fuck you until you sang for me."

His vulgar words pierced Sansa's ears, but she remained still, looking upon his face and in his eyes. The shock of him kissing her was too much for them both and Sandor soon pulled away, "Will you sing for me, little bird?" No, she could not sing for him, for she was promised to the King and to make it worse, not just any King. She looked up at him in the darkness of her chamber and a flash of green brightened the room for a split second, showing her his eyes and the way he looked at her. Sansa reached up slowly, touching his burnt cheek before sliding her hand down to his on the side of her head. She pulled it to her chest where she let it stay and her voice whispered out,

"Make me sing for you, Sandor."

...

"You look pathetic."

Sansa was pulled from her memories and as she opened her eyes, she caught the sight of a dark red gown in front of her. She looked up at Cersei and listened to her continue, "Sansa Stark, I am quite upset with how you have treated my family after all we have done for you." Sansa shook her head and questioned, "What have you done for me? You had my brother and mother killed, my father was beheaded before me, and you drove my sister away. I have been your prisoner, forced into a marriage that contained no love, but just power and control." Cersei rolled her eyes and sat down on the dirty bench in the corner of the room, "Prisoner? Would I give my prisoner food and clothing? Would I let her wander the gardens with my children? Marry my son? Sansa, come now-"

"With a guard at my heal every hour of every day. I was foolish to think I loved Joffrey and now I sit here rotting away while he snickers from the throne."

"You sit here in this cell for good reason."

Blue eyes looked into green, "I have committed no sin." Cersei's laugh was like a knife cutting the air, "Oh, please! Adultery is not a sin? The Gods would disagree with you should you argue against it. You have laid with the Hound, Sansa, and you did so before and after you married my son. If it were me passing the sentence, you would have been dead weeks ago." Sansa shook her head and smiled, "You know nothing of what you speak of. I did not lay with Sandor before marrying Joffrey and you know it. I was untouched and Joffrey would have to admit I bled for him on our wedding night. Sandor is a smart man, you evil bitch, and don't think otherwise."

"I would be careful of who you speak to-"

In one swift movement, Sansa tried to stand to swipe at Cersei, but her legs gave out under her and she fell while screaming, "Get out of here! Leave me to suffer on my own! If the Gods wish to punish me for loving someone who shares the same love for me, then so be it! I would be careful of whom you call a whore, Cersei Lannister, for you are not one to point fingers!" The door opened and a guard came for Cersei to escort her out, but before he could, she hissed,

"I hope your head rolls just like your father's did."

She was finally gone from Sansa's cell and the girl began to cry. She was alone and scared, wondering what had happened to Sandor and if he was still alive. Before long, sleep claimed her again and she was back into her dreams of memories.

...

"Dog!"

Sansa gasped for air on the floor of the throne room, tears burning her eyes as she tried to hold them in. She had to be strong and show that to Joffrey, so he knew that he would never break her. At Joffrey's shout, she looked up and watched as Sandor walked up the steps to the King and bowed his head, "Your grace?" Joffrey shifted in his throne and chuckled, "Tell me, what do you think of my bride to be?" Sandor dared to take a glance at Sansa, who was on her knees on the marble floor, one hand clutching her stomach where Ser Meryn hit her with the hardest of punches, and the other hand grasping at her chest, where her gown threatened to spill open. Cersei was not in the room, but preferred to keep a blind eye on what happened behind closed doors.

"Well? Don't be afraid to speak, dog!"

Joffrey wanted to know and Sandor growled, "She is but a child, your grace. The girl would be the obedient wife to you and no doubt give you strong children." The room was silent until Joffrey hummed and agreed, "You are right, Hound. Take my betrothed to her chamber and have her handmaidens prepare a salve for her. She weds me in just a few weeks and I want the bruises gone by then." With a swipe of his hand, all were dismissed from the throne room, leaving Sansa confused as Sandor walked to her. He stared down at her, waiting until Joffrey would walk past them and from the room, but before he passed, he looked down at her and snorted, "Don't look so pale, my dearest. You will be Queen in just a few weeks and I will have your maidenhead, but in return I shall give you a son." Sansa sniffed and forced a small smile on her face, her voice cracking as she nodded,

"I will be honored, your grace."

Sandor took her to her chamber soon after, carrying her through abandoned halls so they would not be seen, refusing her handmaidens entry as they tried to enter behind them. He laid Sansa down on the bed and growled at them, "The King has requested I tend to the girl. Go keep yourselves busy elsewhere!" Sansa watched as they scattered like a bunch of lost birds and he slammed the door, barring and locking it before turning back to her. Sandor sighed, "Let's get you cleaned up."

He helped her wash and dress that very night, keeping his eyes to the wall when he needed to, making sure he did not look at what could not be his.

...

Between the time of that night and the wedding, Sansa found herself falling in love with the Hound. Sure, he was not as handsome as Joffrey, but he was kinder, more gentle, and she felt loved and safe.

"You're a pretty little bird, aren't you?"

Sansa gasped and turned around, her large gown swishing about her as she looked towards the doorway to see Sandor standing before her dressed in his Kings Guard armor. She watched him shift from foot to foot before he spoke, "I've come to escort you to your wedding." Sansa clasped her hands and sighed, "I don't suppose I could take you up on that offer you made to me on the night of the Battle of Blackwater?" Sandor heard the joke in her voice, but he could also hear how serious she was. Sandor picked a lion brooch off of the vanity and walked to her, "No, it is too late for that." Sansa smiled, but nodded in understanding, "I'm just a bit nervous. I-I am afraid-"

She went silent as he gently reached forward and clipped the brooch on her gown, "As soon as you accept him as your husband and the marriage is blessed, I no longer am Joffrey's dog, but your sworn shield. The boy made me as such and said you would need the protection." She looked up at him and then down at the brooch on her gown, "I-Do you promise to protect me from him?" Without saying another word, Sandor grabbed her behind the head and leaned down, his lips crashing down upon hers for a hard kiss.

"I present to you, King Joffrey Baratheon and Queen Sansa Baratheon!"

The world swirled for a moment and Sansa realized she was now Queen of the Realm, the wife of one of the cruelest Kings Westeros has seen. She looked down on the faces of the people, the bells from the highest tower ringing above them to announce the marriage, and in those faces, she saw Cersei frowning as Tywin Lannister placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Come, my wife, we shall feast and then I shall put a son in your belly."

...

"You are with child."

Sansa looked at the High Sparrow and nodded, "I am." He watched as Sansa looked out the window once more, at the blue skies and the birds flying to freedom.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Her chuckle was strange to hear, but she responded well enough, "Joffrey could not give me children, Ser. For months and months he tried and I was flowered and ready for his seed, but nothing ever happened." The High Sparrow pushed on, "Do you admit that you have lain with another?" Sansa wiped away a tear that fell and nodded, "I shall admit that I have lain with another and it is his child that I carry. Sandor-he-he doesn't know-" She looked at him and pleaded, "He must know before he dies. He must know that he is a father and that has given me the greatest gift of all. The Clegane name will not die with him." The holy man before her stood and reached down, touching her head with the palm of his head, "I will tell him, your grace. I promise."

...

Sandor wiped his brow and looked at the High Sparrow, "A father?" When he saw him nod, Sandor closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding back tears and he nearly choked on his next words. With a sigh, he responded, "Will they let her have the child?" The High Sparrow nodded, "I have requested she have the child before her execution, so that the child may be placed with a family that will have it. Her grace does wish, however, that the boy have the Clegane name. Unfortunately, you will not be able to see the child before your own execution. King Joffrey and his mother have ordered you to die by beheading during the next moon, which is only a few nights away."

"As long as I am to see her before I get my head chopped off, I will die a happy man."

...

Sansa looked around the throne room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sandor, but Joffrey reached out and grabbed her hand, "What is making your eyes wander like that?" Sansa looked at him and smiled, "I was hoping I would be able to speak with my friend, your grace. She is around here somewhere." Joffrey snorted, "Women and their priorities. Go on and find your friend, Sansa, but be back to our bed chamber by noon, I wish to leave another mark upon that pretty neck of yours." Sansa winced at his words, but stood from her seat beside his throne and curtsied,

"Of course, husband."

She was an obedient wife, just like Sandor told Joffrey she would be, but she was only obedient so she could have time alone with Sandor. She rushed from the throne room and down the halls, her shoes clicking on the stone floor as she searched for him. To her shock, a hand reached out for her from an alcove and pulled her into the darkness, another hand over her mouth to keep her silent.

"The little bird shouldn't be wandering on her own."

Sandor felt her body shiver against his and he slowly let her go, "Sandor, you nearly scared me half to death! What are you doing here?" Sandor smirked in the darkness, "Waiting for you." His hand traced her neck and she sighed at the feel of it, but he stopped when he felt raised skin. He growled, "He's been hurting you again." Sansa sighed and leaned against him some more, "He takes pleasure in biting me on my neck and bosom while we make love. I-I can't stop him-"

"You've never made love before, girl. What Joffrey does to you is fuck you like a breeding bitch and then leave you to clean up yourself."

The vulgar words were not foreign on her ears, but she still stifled a gasp and swatted at Sandor's arm, "Stop that!" The pair was silent until Sansa questioned, "Could you show me?" Sandor looked down at Sansa and knew exactly what she was asking. He held the Queen of the Realm in his arms and shook his head, "We play a dangerous game already, Sansa. The kissing in darkened rooms and alcoves, the touching-"

"I don't love him, Sandor, I love you. If this were a perfect world, I would be your wife, living in a small home in the Northern woods, giving you children. Please, show me what true love making is or I'm afraid I will never know."

This was the first time that Sandor and Sansa made love and they did so in Sandor's small chambers. He touched her softer than Joffrey ever would, he kissed her gentler, he took his time with her. By noon, Sansa was dressed and Joffrey found her in the gardens with Sandor standing at her side. He suspected nothing and ordered, "Hound, escort my Queen and myself to our chambers and wait outside the door. I wish for you to hear how I make her scream my name." The only screams that mattered to Sandor as he listened to Joffrey's heavy breathing and Sansa's whimpers of pain, were those from early that day, when she screamed his own name.

...

Life as a Queen was not as beautiful as she thought it would be. In the first few months, between private breeding with Joffrey, walking the long halls with a bustle of handmaidens following her, sitting at her Kings side whilst he pass sentences. It was tiring for her, but there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Her affair with Sandor had been ongoing and quite the secret, of which she intended to keep just that. Joffrey was still blind to her secret meetings with the Hound in the stables or in his own quarters, but she worried most of Cersei finding out. Cersei was quite the actress herself, her brother was her lover and people turned a blind eye to that as well.

"Why are you not pregnant yet?"

Sansa tore her eyes from Sandor's and looked to her left at Joffrey, "Your grace?" He became red in the face and sat up straight in the throne, "You should be getting fat with my child by now, Sansa. We have been married for three months and still you are not with child! Why?" Sansa did not know what to say, but she knew it was not her fault. All those nights of laying with Joffrey, his seed emptying into her before he would roll over and latch an arm across her bosom. What she said next would begin her undoing, "Perhaps it is not my fault, your grace, as many men cannot give their wife children so quick-" No one had ever seen the King stand so quickly and strike so fiercely. A resounding smack echoed through the throne room and Sansa cried out from the hit she obtained on her cheek. Joffrey screamed at the top of his lungs, "How dare you speak to me in such a way! Do you think I married you because I want you to speak? Do you think I love you?"

Sandor watched all of this unfold, his hand upon the hilt of his sword and his lips in a snarl as he watched Joffrey closely. The King grabbed Sansa to her feet and pulled her close, "You little fool! The next time you speak to me like that, I will have your tongue!" He pushed her away and Sansa staggered back and hit Sandor's side, "Dog, escort the Queen to her chambers and keep her there until I return. I am going hunting today and I will not let her ruin my day."

...

Cersei looked at her son and smiled, "You look kingly today, my son." Joffrey looked at her in the mirror and snorted, "Did you go to visit the little whore?" His mother nodded, "I did and she is quite bitter about all of this. The vulgar words she used to speak to me, it is amazing that-"

"I don't care what words she used. What did she say? Did she confess?"

Joffrey stepped down from the mirror and straightened his vest, "Well?" Cersei shook her head, "No, she did not confess, but the High Sparrow has told me that because she is with child and a few month's along already, he will not allow her to die. She must give birth to the child and only then will we pass her sentence." She watched as her son and King grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall, "She fucked the Hound! Sansa committed a crime against me and the crown and she will live for it?!" Cersei grabbed his hand, "Stop this. Listen to me, my son, the harlot will not live for what she has done. Let her have her bastard child and let it be given away, then we shall have our revenge for what she has done to you and the Baratheon name."

...

"He cannot give me a child."

Sandor looked down at Sansa and snorted, "How do you know that?" She held his arm close as they walked through the garden together and with a sigh she responded, "It has been four months and still I am not with child. My moonblood has come and gone each month and no matter what, I do not get pregnant. It can't be me, Sandor, the Maester himself told me and Joffrey that I am very fertile and ready to have a baby."

"Do you want to have his son? The child will be as terrible as he is."

His little bird released his arm and smiled, "Of course I do not wish to have his children, Sandor. I know that no matter how I try to raise them, when they are with Joffrey, he will convert them into what he is. I fear for the day my son skins a cat because he saw his father do it." She sat down on the garden bench and looked up at him, "If I do not get pregnant soon, I fear that he will harm me more than what he does now. I don't think I can bear another scar." Sandor himself saw the scars upon her back from her sessions in bed with Joffrey. He also knew that if she were with child, Joffrey would not be able to sleep with her nor touch her to harm.

He reached down and touched her hair in the sunlight, "Let me give you a child." Sansa snapped her head up and stared at him, "No, I can't let you-" Sandor sat next to her and growled, "Listen close, little bird, when you get pregnant, Joffrey will not be able to touch you, nor sleep in the same bed with you. You could request that for the child's sake and he will have to allow it. Sure, he may take up a whore or two from the city, but that sounds better to me than him harming you more than he does now." Sandor was right and Sansa knew it, but how could she allow him to get her pregnant?

"They will know its not his when the baby is born."

Sandor shook his head, "Either it will have red hair like yours or brown like mine. Your father, the Starks, all had dark hair and were tall, so suspecting such a thing would be out of the question." Sansa began to cry, "Why are you doing this?" It was out of Sandor's nature to show care for anyone, never mind a young girl such as Sansa, but he could only give her one answer, "Because I love you, little bird."

In a weak moment, the two embraced and shared a tender kiss as the sunlight shined down upon them, but up in the balcony, Ser Meryn Trant watched on with a frown. He did not hear any words that were spoken, but he watched as the two embraced and kissed below. With a grunt, he turned and entered the castle to tell his master and King of what he saw.

...

It was the morning of his execution and Sandor found himself not being able to breathe as the sun rose. He watched with red eyes through the barred window as the stage was prepared and the people began to crowd so they could get the best look at his head falling. The cell door slowly opened and the High Sparrow entered, "Are you prepared to die on this day?" Sandor chuckled and answered, "If I say no, will that save my life?" The old man smiled and gestured for him to stand, "I promised you both that I would let you look upon one another. Come with me and you shall have your goodbyes."

They walked down the dungeon halls in silence, but when Sansa's cell door was in sight, his heart began to thump louder and he asked, "She's with child, yet she has to stay down here? Is she not still the Queen?" The High Sparrow nodded, "She is the Queen until her death, Sandor, but although pregnant, she carries a bastard and must live as the prisoners do." The door was opened and sitting in the corner, wearing a gown of black, was Sansa. She looked to the door and stood in haste, rushing to Sandor to hug and kiss him. The High Sparrow watched the exchange for a moment and whispered, "You have an hour." Sansa looked to him and smiled,

"Thank you."

She took Sandor's hand in her own and led him to the small bench, "Sit down, Sandor, let me look at you." Her small hands touched his arms, face, and ran through his greasy hair as his eyes focused on her belly. She smiled and kissed him once more, "You look handsome." Sandor rolled his eyes, "I'm to die within the hour and all you can tell me is I look handsome?" Her frown made his heart ache, "I only wished to ease the tension. If you wish to speak of your death, then so be it-"

"I'm sorry, Sansa, I-I am just-I was told that-"

His hand reached for her belly and he felt the small roundness to it, "How far along?" Sansa smiled again at the mention of their child, "A few months now. The-The High Sparrow told me that I shall have the child before my own fate is decided. He is fighting for my life, but Cersei and Joffrey are trying for execution. I've already told him that should I be executed after the baby's birth, he must keep the Clegane name and be sent to a loving family." Those words made Sandor ease as he leaned back against the wall and looked at what Sansa was wearing.

With a chuckle, he commented, "They dressed you for the occasion." Sansa looked down and touched the fabric of the gown, "Cersei sent it down for me to wear. She mocks me and the position I am in, but I swear to the old Gods and new, they will know of what she has done. I swear to you as well, Sandor, with my dying breath, I will whisper her secret to the realm." She looked up at Sandor and studied his dirty face, the sweat coming from his brow, and how he stared at the ceiling.

"I wish I could marry you, little bird."

"What?"

Her voice was meek, but the words that escaped his lips shocked her. He looked down at her, "My last request would be that I marry you and die a married man and father." Oh, how Sansa wished it could be so, but she was still married to Joffrey and even if she weren't, they would not let such a thing happen. The two spent the remaining of the hour speaking of the past, present, and what could have been the future. When the High Sparrow returned, he found Sansa leaning against Sandor, with the large mans arm around her and resting on her belly.

"It is time, Sandor Clegane."

At those words, Sansa sat up straight and watched as the man she loved slowly stood and looked at the guards and the old man in the doorway. Sandor looked down at her and whispered, "I'll be waiting for you, little bird." She told herself that she would remain calm, but after he kissed her lips and began to leave, Sansa stood and ran to him, grabbing the tunic her was wearing. Her voice cracked as she begged, "Please, please, don't leave me here alone. You promised you would never leave me alone and you would always be here to protect me! Please!" The guards pulled her away from Sandor and her spoke over their shouts, "Sansa, stay calm, little bird, give birth to our child and no matter what, make sure they don't forget who their parent's were." Sansa was held back by a guard as Sandor was pulled from the room, but before he was taken, she cried, "I don't regret a thing! I would do everything over again if I could if it meant I would still be with you!"

Sandor listened to her as he was brought down the hall and a tear fell from his eye as he was pushed through the doors that led the stage outside. From her small window, Sansa could hear the crowd hissing and shouting at her lover, their words of hate piercing her ears. She pulled herself away from the guard that held her still and jumped up on the bench, looking out of the small barred window to see Sandor on his knees before the crowd, stones and rotten food being thrown at him by people that did not understand what was truly happening in the castle. She clung to the bars, sobbing to herself as she watched the High Sparrow read from a small book, a prayer that would send Sandor to the Gods. She could have laughed at the foolishness of it all, but laughter would be bittersweet.

"May the Gods have mercy on your soul."

She heard those last words and watched as the executioner prepared his blade. Her eyes caught sight of Joffrey and Cersei standing on the stage, watching their once faithful Hound shaking before them, waiting for his death. Joffrey's smile made Sansa sick and before anything else could happen, the executioner raised his sword and brought it down upon Sandor's neck. The slice rang in Sansa's ears from where she was in her cell, the thud of his head falling onto the stage and into the awaiting crowd. Did she scream? She could not remember, but all she knew was that he was gone and the world was spinning. The little food she ate that morning came up from her belly and made a mess of her black gown. A gown for mourning, of which she was now in. The guard that held her back before never left the cell and caught her as she collapsed from where she stood.

The High Sparrow later told her, "He passed in peace, Lady Sansa. He loved you very much." Sansa looked up at him and hissed, "There is no peace in execution. Go to hell."

...

"They kissed in the garden, your grace."

Joffrey looked at Ser Meryn from across the desk he was sitting at and questioned, "Did you see this, Ser Meryn?" The guard nodded, "I saw it with my own eyes. I could not hear what they were saying, but the Hound kissed her and she did not fight him." Joffrey stared at the wall behind his guard and said nothing for a moment. He knew Ser Meryn would never lie to him, but he wanted something more to catch them on. Sandor Clegane was Sansa's sworn shield and although they were close at all times, Sandor was crossing a thin line by touching, let alone kissing the Queen. He finally spoke, "If what you say is true, keep your eye on them when you can. I will question my wife of it when I see her at dinner tonight."

Sansa looked at Joffrey from across the table and cleared her throat, "If I may, your grace, I noticed quite the change in the weather as of late. I truly believe that Winter will be here soon." She watched as Joffrey nodded and chewed his food, "It is quite cold as of late, wife." Sansa sipped her wine and thought of the afternoon she had with Sandor. After telling her he wished to give her a child, they rushed to his quarters and made love in his bed for hours, never once using a sheath for protection as they usually did. Sansa felt different, but she knew it was much too early to tell if it worked. She knew Sandor's seed would be strong and she knew mixed with her fertility and being young, it was bound to work sooner or later.

"I was told the most unsettling news today, Sansa."

She was sure that he could see her go pale in the torch lit room, but she smiled, "What was that, Sire?" Joffrey put down his glass, "Ser Meryn mentioned today that he saw you kissing your sworn shield in the gardens." Sansa slowly lowered her own glass and looked from Ser Meryn to Joffrey, "I-Joffrey-"

"It is true?"

Sansa shook her head and denied, "Joffrey, of course its not true! The Hound would never meddle in my affairs and try something so-so vulgar and ridiculous! I would not allow him to even smell my hair!" She tried to look as horrified as she could at the idea of it, but before Ser Meryn could argue from his post, Joffrey nodded, "Very good. I was hoping such a thing would be a lie. Ser Meryn!" The guard walked forward, "Leave us. You will be punished for such a lie tomorrow." Sansa was able to breathe once that man was gone, but Joffrey seemed to still be a bit suspicious,

"Sansa?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?" Joffrey smirked, "If that were to ever be true, you do realize I would have to kill not only the Hound, but you as well?" Sansa was able to remain calm although her heart was beating faster than before, "Of course, your grace."

...

Sandor rolled off of Sansa and groaned, "I never want to stop." Sansa sighed and snuggled up to the large man she just made love to, "Neither do I, but I fear we might have to soon." Sandor looked at her and she explained, "Ser Meryn saw us kiss in the gardens and he told the King. Joffrey questioned me, but I denied it all. He said he would punish Ser Meryn for lying, but he threatened that should it be true, we would both be killed." She felt him squeeze her closer, "I won't let that happen, little bird-"

"How? You can't fight the King, Sandor, and if we were to try to escape, we would be caught and killed for treason."

The two discussed it all that night before Sansa crept to her chambers and both decided that should the day come, they would leave the world together.

...

"You will be moved to a chamber in the Red Keep with guards at your doors at all times. Don't think we are doing this because we care for your health, we are doing this under the wishes of the High Sparrow and the Sept."

Cersei tossed Sansa a rag and watched her clean her face, "The sight of you still makes me ill, but since you are still my sons wife and the Queen, I will be as kind as I can to you." Sansa dared to question, "Why? The man I love is dead, Joffrey has always hated me, I carry a bastard-come to think of it, we're not so different are we?" Cersei held her hand back and hissed, "Clean yourself up and prepare to be moved to the castle."

She was presented to Joffrey in front of the council and many Lords and Ladies. They all hissed and click their tongue that her as she was led to the throne with shackles upon her wrists. Her husband looked down his nose at her from his perch, "I didn't want to bring you into the Red Keep, but mother says the High Sparrow insisted upon it. As soon as your bastard child is born, I will be sure to have him given to a family before you are killed for your sins against myself and the crown." Sansa looked up at him and shook her head, "You could kill me now and I would not care. All that I love has and will be taken from me by monsters."

"You fucked the Hound-"

Sansa snorted and argued, "I fucked you! Sandor and I made love, your grace, he did not fuck me and then leave me to drown in my tears. I carry his child inside of me because he wanted me to have his children. Had our secret stayed, I would have taken every child he gave me and claim them as your own. Why? Because if that would have been the case, my children would not have been cruel like you!" Joffrey stood and pointed at her, "Get her out of my sight!" Ser Meryn walked forward and grabbed Sansa's arm, "Come on, whore!" Sansa was turned around, but she turned back and screamed, "You think your family is perfect while you are nothing but a lie!"

Cersei was the next t shout, "Remove her now, Ser Meryn, or I will have your head!" Ser Meryn hit Sansa on the top of the head with his fist and knocked the girl out before carrying her limp body to the chambers where she would spend the remaining 6 months.

...

She could feel their eyes on her at every turn and she knew that privacy was not possible. For two months they had kept their secret, Sansa and Sandor, both of them trying to find any moment they could to be alone and not been seen. It was on a day when Joffrey went hunting with Ser Meryn and a group of Lords and guards that Sansa awoke suddenly and ran to a wash basin. She ungracefully emptied the contents from her belly and wiped her mouth clean when she was finished. The puzzle began to work its way together in her mind as she stared at her reflection.

For the past month, she has not gotten her moonblood, she would cramp and feel tired much too early in the day. Now, she was sick in the morning and afternoon, making her believe that she was truly with child. She paced her chamber about an hour later, her robe tied tight around her body, wondering if she should risk going to the Maester to check. Sandor came soon after to escort her to breakfast, but when he found her still in her sleeping gown, hair down about her and her face pale, he questioned,

"Has the rain made you ill?"

A shake of her head and a sigh later, she told him the news. Sandor smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her cheeks, lips, forehead, and nose before whispering, "Do they know?" Sansa shook her head, "Not yet, but I will have to see a Maester soon. They must know and Joffrey must know so he cannot harm me anymore." She stood slowly and clasped her hands in front of her, "Sandor, will you escort me to the Maester?" He did as he was asked and as he watched the Maester take her hand and lead her to the examination table, Sandor closed his eyes and sighed before closing the door to give her privacy. An hour later, the whole city knew that Queen Sansa Baratheon was expecting a child. Joffrey returned from hunting to receive the news and to everyone's shock, he took Sansa's hand in his own and raised it to his lips.

"We shall have a feast in honor of the son you carry, my Lady."

He pulled her close and Sansa frowned at the way he held her tight, "My son." Sansa let her eyes wander to Sandor's across the room and unfortunately for her, it did not go unnoticed by a certain mother.

...

Did they think they would get away with it forever? Of course not, but both Sandor and Sansa hoped that they could long enough to get out of the city and Westeros. One little, careless mistake would change their fates and put lives in jeopardy.

The winter month's were coming and Sansa wore a long cloak over her gown of purple. She walked down the hall with Sandor two steps behind her, making sure to watch his pregnant lover as she walked and spoke to Lady Anne, a woman of which was visiting the Capital with her husband. Sansa giggled and held the woman's arm, "Thank you so much for walking with me today, Lady Anne, you have been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lady, but I shall leave you now so you may rest. Besides, your sworn shield looks irritated by our talking."

The two kissed cheeks and Lady Anne left Sansa and Sandor alone in the hall. Sandor looked down at her, "You look beautiful in that gown, little bird, I want to rip it off of you right here." Sansa felt flushed and shyly looked up at her lover, "Take my hand, Sansa." She did as she was told and allowed him to lead her down the hall a bit before finding an empty room. She giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her before backing her into the room and closing the door behind him. What the two did not see, however, was Lady Anne watching from behind a pillar, a woman that had come to the Capital and was paid handsomely to spy on the two.

"Oh, Sandor, please take me."

Sansa helped him unlace the corset of her gown and he roughly ripped it apart to show her bosom. He slowly lifted her onto the table in the small room and began to lift up her skirts, his lips and tongue assaulting her neck and chest. Sansa arched her back and moaned, "Oh, Sandor!"

"How disgusting."

Sansa gasped and pulled Sandor closer to her body so she could hide behind him, knowing that the voice they heard was none other than Joffrey. Sandor's heart began to race and he slowly looked at Sansa and whispered, "I'm sorry." She whimpered as he pulled away and the two looked at the King standing in the doorway, Ser Meryn, two other guards, and Lady Anne behind him. Sansa looked at Lady Anne and sobbed, "How could you?" Joffrey snorted, "I've suspected you for a few months now, my dear wife. Ser Meryn never lies to me, whore, and what he has told me is just horrifying." He walked forward and stared at the two, "Am I surprised? Not really. Treason is in the Stark blood and always will be. I have no doubt that whatever child you have will carry that same blood." Joffrey looked at Ser Meryn, "Take the dog away to the dungeons." The guards walked forward and removed Sandor's sword belt from his person as Joffrey walked to Sansa and grabbed her by a handful of red hair.

"You are nothing but a whore! Mother was right about you all along, you stupid little cunt! Adultery against a King is punishable by death and I will make sure both of you receive that sentence! Guards, remove this bitch from my sights and have her stripped and shackled in the dungeons!"

Another guard walked forward and hesitated at first, his eyes glancing from hers to Joffrey's before he gently took her arm in his and began to lead her from the room. As Sansa made it outside, she saw Cersei Lannister staring at her with an eyebrow raised and a frown upon her face, but oh how her eyes danced.

...

 _ **Six Months Later...**_

She would give birth any day now and Sansa was both fearful and nervous. She feared the birth and was nervous of what was to come afterwards. They mocked her nearly everyday, entering the chamber, Joffrey coming to harm her with a short lash, of which he would strike her with on the thighs and buttocks. Cersei would come up to her with a bowl of stew or meats and mock her about her situation. Sansa knew she had to remain calm because of the babe she carried, but nearly everyday she wished she could kill them all.

Sansa would spend her days pacing her chamber, sewing a dog chasing a wolf, or crying. She tried not to cry, but she could not help it in the final days of her pregnancy. Sandor was dead and gone for some time now, buried in the woods and not given a proper burial, his bones left for the wolves. It was near midnight when the moon was high that Sansa was awoken by a sharp pain in her belly. With a gasp, she sat up in bed and moved the covers aside to see she was in a pool of liquid. In a panic, she screamed at the top of her lungs and within minutes, guards entered and summoned the Maester when they knew she was going to be giving birth.

"Ahhh!"

"Once more, my Lady, and you shall be done!"

The Maester lifted the sheet once more and looked to see the baby emerging from its womb. Sansa looked to the nursemaid helping her and she cried out, "I need him here, please, I need him." They all knew of whom she spoke of and the nursemaid whispered, "Push once more, my Lady, and you shall have a child." Yes, she would have a child, a child she could only love for a short time before they would take it away from her and ruin everything.

...

He was born as the sun rose in the pink sky, the cool air blowing through the windows and the smell of the gardens wafting through the curtains. He was a long baby with dark hair and a pink body.

"He is quite the healthy child, my Lady. Enjoy your time with him."

Sansa cried when he was first placed into her arms, his soft cry hitting her ears was like the sound of music. She knew her time with him would be short, but she also knew that they would have to give her a few days with him. On the second day, as she was sitting upon in her bed and holding him close to her bosom, Ser Meryn entered, "His grace, Joffrey Baratheon." Sansa rolled her eyes at the announcement and held the child just a little tighter as Joffrey entered the room and looked around, "You have quite the prison, don't you?" Sansa bowed her head,

"Thank you, your grace."

Joffrey frowned at her and then looked at the child, "Look at that ugly thing." Sansa knew he was saying that to make her angry, so she simply took a deep breath. He walked forward, "I've come to assure myself and the council that the child is indeed not my own. Look at that, his hair is dark and if it were my son, he would have a head full of golden hair." He saw how natural Sansa looked holding the child and he growled, "Enjoy your time now, Sansa, because within the few days, I will have your head."

...

"I've named him William."

She wasn't sure who she was talking to, but the room was lit by one candle and Sansa was watching her son sleep on her bed. Perhaps she was speaking to Sandor, since she did believe the Gods were protecting him. The day was coming fast and within 24 hours she would be executed before the people of Kings Landing for laying with another man while Queen. Sansa fell in love with Sandor and it was true she was still young, but she was not stupid like all the others thought. Her son looked just like his father, his light eyes and pout showing that he was the perfect example of Sandor's seed. Cersei had come to her earlier in the day and commented on how lovely the child was, but quickly decided to speak ill of his father and mother's situation. Sansa was curious and did question,

"Have you found him a family?"

Cersei chuckled, "Oh yes, a lovely family will be taking grand care of little William. And of course, your last wish was that he would keep the name Clegane. His new father is willing to honor that wish." Sansa did not ask who would be taking him, for she didn't care just as long as the boy would be safe and healthy. On this night, however, Sansa decided to do something she would not have thought of if Sandor were still alive. How could she give Joffrey and Cersei the satisfaction of seeing her head on a pike on the gates? She just couldn't do it. She looked at William once more and whispered, "You'll have a better life than being a prince, William. He would not have loved you like Sandor would have."

Sansa slowly removed her slippers and robe before standing from the bed, placing a folded piece of parchment on the wrapped babes chest. She kissed her son on his soft cheek, watching him stir and whine a bit before falling back to sleep.

"It will be an easier death than to lose my head. Besides, I'll be with Sandor much sooner than they wish for me to be."

Walking away from her son was the hardest thing she could do, but Sansa knew that she would see him again someday. She would watch over him with the Gods and lead him to the right path, hoping that he would have his fathers strength, but his mothers kindness. It was cold on the balcony, the night air feeling like ice against her skin as she looked out at the water. She listened closely to the waves lightly crashing onto rocks and with a glance below, she saw that no one was out and all was silent.

Sansa took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm frightened."

The ground below was not so inviting, but the thought of Sandor pained her heart and urged her to do what she had to do. With a sigh, she climbed barefoot onto the stone railing, her feet keeping a strong grip as she stood higher than before. Sansa closed her eyes and saw her mother before her, a smile on her face, "We do what we must for our children and the ones we love, Sansa." That put a smile on her face and when she opened her eyes again, Sansa looked behind her and through the curtains to her small son sleeping on the bed. She turned around so her back was facing out and she decided she would fall while looking at the night sky, so the thought of dying was not so scary.

With a step back, Sansa began to fall the few hundred feet down towards the awaiting ground and the last thing that came to her mind before she died, was how beautiful the stars looked that night.

...

They found her body the next morning, blood coming from her head and her eyes open, still looking at the sky. Sansa's body was placed into a box and transported to Winterfell where she belonged, placed next to her family. However, the stone on where she slept read,

"Sansa Stark, first daughter of Eddard Stark. Mother, Queen, and Lover to Sandor Clegane."

Cersei was the one who took crying William from the room and read the note to Joffrey. The note spoke of the child's name, Sansa's wishes, and her telling Joffrey he would burn in the seven hells. Sansa had died for love, and yet only the Northern people would tell such a story.

...

"Here he is."

Cersei handed baby William to his awaiting new father and smiled, "An orphan born a bastard. The letter stated that she wished for his name to remain William Clegane, but that is up to you, my Lord." Petyr Baelish looked at her and smiled while holding his new son, "Quite the name to have. I think his name shall be William Clegane Baelish until he is grown, then he will know of his mother and father. Sansa still holds a place in my heart, your grace, you understand?" Cersei smirked, "Of course."

Petyr Baelish had learned of Sansa and Sandor's affair soon after Joffrey did and he came to the Capital to offer himself taking the child and raising him. Not only would he have Sansa's only son, but he would also have one of the most important pieces to pawn in the Game of Thrones. William would grow into the game and when Petyr Baelish was done with him, he would begin to avenge his parents and take what would be his. Petyr looked at the dark haired child in his arms and chuckled,

"Welcome, my son, to my world."

...

I hope you liked this story! It was a good break from my Mance/Sansa. And yes, Sansa killed herself so Joffrey wouldn't get the joy of killing her. Yes, they can give William whatever name they want. :) Thank you for reading and please review/whatever!


End file.
